


How To Save A Life

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: End of the Season Tribute, Fanvid, Gen, Made In Less Than 48 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My end of the season Video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had been putting off making a vid to this song, because for some reason I kept talking myself out of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I STILL Have the BEST Video Betas ever.


End file.
